The New World
by cqd2015
Summary: Dressed as a boy and headed to the New World Helena will have the experience of a life time. One that will rock her life and change her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I have no idea what I'm doing. I sort of decided on a whim to publish this and I got to the point where I figured why the heck not. It's a bit short for my taste, hopefully I'll be able to improve that later on but here ya go! My take on the cliché "girl gets toted off to early America" fic! So fav, follow, gimme some feedback, whatever, I'd love to hear from you! Enjoy this first chapter!

Also! I wanted to put it out there that I'd love to have a beta for this story so if you're keen on that please lemme know! You can contact me through a pm or just email me, my email you can find in my bio!

—

The night air was thick and heavy, almost intoxicating. As was the darkness that threatened to swallow up Helena's quaint frame as she leaned against a brick wall.

Her face was pale in the shallow light; it made her appear an apparition, a ghost of the night. Her blonde locks glimmered, and made a halo around her thin face, thanks to the light from a nearby street lamp. She had stood there waiting on the corner of Baker and Cherry, for a good twenty minutes. With each minute that passed her brows drew together more, her gaze darkening.

Waiting like this made her anxious. She wasn't used to it either which made the whole ordeal more tedious. She'd been waiting for an opportunity to leave England for about a year now, to venture off to Spain or India, like a character from one of the novels her mother used to read to her as a child.

But now she actually had a chance to venture off to a land not yet written about in any story book she had been read.

The New World.

She'd been dreaming of the land since the first explorers had returned, men who had seen the world, heard new languages and sounds. Felt a foreign breeze on their skin and gazed into a sky of unknown stars. It was a grand thought but a treacherous one. As women could not be explorers; women were decorative, especially in England.

The sound of hooves from afar caught her attention. She peered her head around the corner cautiously and smiled when she saw the rider's wavy yellow locks.

"John!" Helena smiled, John was a childhood friend and they had known one another for the majority of their lives, he was truly the closest thing that she had to a sibling or a family. Her mother had died when she was quite young and her father, if she could even call him that, was as pathetic a man as one could meet in their life time. He hadn't made life easy for her, he'd been the one that sent her to live in London, away from the trees and birds. She'd always found the city quite bleak, the people were lacking, and they hid it under their hats and fine clothes. As were the cold parlors, and the sky which was often grey.

"Helen!" He called back dismounting.

"You're late." She said. It was more of a question then a statement, as she was curious as to what had kept him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, the meeting went later then I'd expected. The Virginia Company has yet to name a captain and we sail tomorrow." He sounded exasperated.

"What? Why?"

"They can't seem find someone to their liking, and anyone half way decent would make too much of a dent in their wallets." He shook his head, the disdain apparent.

"Mmh." Helen mused. "There will be a captain by tomorrow though?"

"Aye, hopefully. And anyway, they can't delay the voyage anymore, everything has been prepared. Too much money would be lost if the Company decided not to sail."

She nodded hesitating a moment before she asked eagerly, "Could you manage to secure a place for me?"

John grinned holding up several pieces of parchment.

"Aye. Here are all the necessary documents you'll need to board." He said handing her the papers.

She reached an arm out to take the papers from John and he handed them to her.

"Helen."

"Mmmh?"

His expression darkened and he look at her for a moment about to say something before he cleared his throat.

"Never mind." He murmured. "I've told them your name is Jack so as of tomorrow you'll have to answer to that name. You think you can do that?"

She nodded.

"And you're sure you've thought all this through? Going to the New World, leaving London, you realize what that means right?

"Yes. I've thought this through John; and I'm not going to change my mind. I've been trapped in London too long."

"I figured you'd say that." John smiled, "So I've brought you these as well." He handed her a small cloth bag, which she promptly opened to revel a pile of clothes.

"These should fight alright, I got the smallest things I could find, there's a couple pairs of trousers in there, some shirts too so you should be set for a bit."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I am indebted to you."

"Naw, you just gotta promise me that you'll make sure you don't get into any sort of trouble Helen."

"No guarantees." She smiled deviously.

He shook his head, "Seriously Helen."

"Alright, alright, you have my word." She smiled. "You worry too much John."

He smiled and shook his head, "Well I wonder why."

Helena grinned.

"Oh and you will be happy to hear that you'll be acting as an apprentice of sorts for me, I've managed to secure you quarters on a cot away from the other men. It'll probably be as much privacy as you'll get on the ship. It's not much but -"

"No, it's more then I could ask for."

John smiled, "Well that should be it, anyway I'd better be off, we sail at dawn, so it'll be an early start tomorrow."

"Alright," she nodded, "John, thank you again, if there was ever something I could-"

"Helen, don't worry, you don't owe me a thing, I'm happy to help." John smiled running a hand through his own golden locks.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Helen said with a grin, she was giddy. Freedom was so close.

"Aye," he replied mounting his horse,

"Tomorrow."

—

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the movie Pocahontas, or any affiliated film. This fan fiction is loosely based off of historical events and is purely for entertainment purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Okay, I am so, so sorry. I procrastinated like hell on this chapter and I just kept putting things off because I wasn't completely happy with how things read. It's still no where near perfect and again a bit short for my liking but I couldn't let you guys wait anymore.

So chapter two is here! I wanna say thank you to the amazing people who gave my story a follow and or a favorite! Also thank you so much to the three people who commented on my story! You have no idea how awesome feed back is and I just wanna take a sec and thank all of you! It's great to know that out there somewhere someone thinks what I'm writing isn't complete crap. So this chapter is for you all of you guys!

Please don't be shy, love, hate, whatever, I'd love to hear from you in the comments!

* * *

Tomorrow had come sooner then anticipated for Helen. The dawn had brought a giddy sort of nervousness that crept slowly through every bone of her body.

Several hours ago she hadn't fully realized what leaving London would mean. A voyage meant a departure from all that was familiar, all that she knew; From her family's home in the country to her friend's delightful parties. She'd despised her world so long that now when parting it's beauty, though fleeting, was enough to make her turn her head, ponder England, ponder staying. But beyond the walls and confines of society was a new world, one that called to her with such vigor she couldn't ignore it's potency. She longed to see it's shores, here the song of an unknown bird, bathe in the waters of a freedom offered so willingly by a land she did not know.

And if her New World were not as she imagined? At least she had tried. She had accepted fully that society would never see her the same way again. She'd doubted they would even view her absence as a loss. A few would morn her; her closest friends, her cat maybe but in time the wounds would heal and they would move on.

When she left England she left behind her father's malice, a mother, dear, but departed. When she left she took her life for herself. Not still in the hands of others but in her own hands. She reclaimed her freedom. And yet she lost herself.

Helena ran her fingers through her gold locks, sighing to herself in what could be seen as mild frustration. She'd been wrestling for a quarter of an hour with her hair, or at least the idea of it. She needed to become 'Jack', to leave no doubts as to her gender and identity or else she could be compromised. But something stopped her, perhaps it was fear or some other masked emotion but Helena could not part with her hair. She was losing so much already, of her own volition yes but it, she decided, was the one part of Helena that she could not part with.

She didn't want to lose herself, to this idea, this person, who as the hour increased she worried more and more about.

In theory it had sounded quite simple, she would assume the role of a lower class boy, an apprentice to John Smith, become an outdoors men. This she had supposed would be quite easy however she realized she knew nothing of substance about the other sex, or at least nothing beyond what she had read or giggled about with a friend. This made her nervous, but she supposed there was not much to do on the matter, and with the help of John she would muddle through.

Helena took once last look at herself in her vanity's mirror. She was unrecognizable, with her hair pinned up, slight dirt obscuring her feminine features. She looked slightly small for a teenage boy but she appeared a boy none the less.

She shifted nervously gazing around her room for the last time taking it in, the cerulean blue of the walls, the off white of her pillows, the soft gold of a near by candle stick. It was so warm, so familiar, she'd miss this she decided.

With one final gaze in the direction of a portrait of her and her mother she opened the door to the hall and tip-toed off into the dark.

* * *

Atop a chestnut colored stallion sat Helena, lost and gazing into the sky, which on the eastern horizon was a soft purple, with a few rather sad looking blue clouds that drifted lazily across it. A few doves cooed from their perch on the mast of a near by ship and John but a few paces away from Helena stood, an enthusiastic smile plastered on his face.

"Ah Jack, good of you to come!" John exclaimed as he strode over to greet her.

"John!" Helena smiled, dismounting from her horse to greet him.

He smiled and jerked his head in the direction of the sea, "You are ready?" he asked with a slight gleam in his eyes speaking volumes of his own masked excitement.

Helena smiled. "Yes - er - rather I mean yes." She replied saying the last bit a great deal lower.

John laughed "Good." He smiled, seemingly pleased by her sort of attempt at manliness.

"You have everything you need, yeah?"

"I believe so." Helena said with a nod, peering into her sack of belonging and rummaging around for a bit until she was stratified with what she saw. Some shirts, some pants, not much but suitable for a fellow she supposed.

John nodded curtly, murmuring something about the weather or perhaps the ship.

Helena lowered her bag and cocking her head to the side a little she asked, "Have they chosen a captain yet?" Curiosity had gotten the better of her here; she'd spent the night before pondering it somewhat. The whole captain selection process was a bit foreign to her, however she wasn't daft enough to negate the importance of a leader of sort on this voyage.

John however, looked caught of guard by the question and he stared at her for a moment, pondering, finally he huffed, "I am not sure."

"What?"She asked confused.

"The Company failed to notify me last night of any new leadership. So as of now I am not even sure we have a captain, let alone who he is."

"Oh." Helena sighed.

"I know."

"Is it possible the voyage would not continue?"

"No, as they would have been required to notify me if it were canceled, but regardless this is not good. We do not need a last minute captain on a voyage like this. It is bad for the Company's image. Seasoned leadership is required when dealing with such a voyage."

"Oh and I suppose you are the perfect fit?" Helena smirked.

"Well I ... "

"John!"

Both John and Helena turned sharply to see in front of them a kind featured man, with auburn hair and a smile.

"Thomas!" John exclaimed, stepping forward and clapping the young man on the back.

"It is good to see you John!" The younger man, Thomas said with a friendly smile.

"Aye and you as well! Especially since last time I saw you you were nothing but a serving boy and now look at you! To be a sailmaker! Your moving up in the world."

"What can I say?" Thomas shrugged. "I've a knack for seamanship."

"Haha, do not jest Thomas!"

"Nay, well mayhap Governor Radcliffe will see my value."

"What?" John and Helena said almost in unison, shock melting into any previous composure.

"You did not know?" Now it was Thomas's turn to be confused.

"No, I was not told." John murmured, a flash of some distant and darker emotion playing across his features.

He furrowed his brows, "How do you know?"

"Rumor, men in the tavern spoke of it briefly."

"I see." John paused, then turned most suddenly to Helena, his expression once again shifting to a lighter a less peeved one.

"Well Jack," He began, "I fear I have been rude, I have yet to introduce you!"

"This is Thomas, the biggest push over east of the Seine." To this Thomas shot John a rather disapproving look.

"And Thomas, this is Jack, he is to be my apprentice on this voyage."

Thomas nodded politely in Helena's direction, she politely turned the gesture.

John looked at the two of them, and then to the sky. The sun was now totally visible and small white clouds now streaked across the sky.

"Well," said John turning to them, "we'd better be off, day is upon us. To the ship?"

"Aye."

* * *

The Susan Constant was larger ship then Helena had first imagined.

It t'was a sound, top of the line vessel made to last the journey to Virginia. It's hull and keel crafted of oak and pine, it's sails of cotton rippled gently in the breeze. The western sky behind a cacophony of color, blues, oranges, and soft pinks beginning.

"It's beautiful." Helena muttered to herself somewhat entranced by the sky.

"Aye," John nodded, "Sunrise always is."

She smiled and follow John and Thomas up a wide plank on to the ship, the deck was pristine and polished. Ropes and various barrels cluttered the deck here and there. There was an entry to the lower decks on the middle and a large detailed oak door that could only lead to the captain's quarters.

"Where will I be staying?" Helena asked.

"There's a room on the lower starboard side of the ship, it's not much but ..."

"I am sure it is grand." Helena interrupted, offering a small smile as restitution.

"Thomas, I am afraid Jack and I must continue alone but we shall have a pleasure of your company later yes?" John said turning to Thomas who'd been silently listening to Helena and John babble all the way to the ship.

"Aye." He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Jack!" Thomas said and turned and walked back to the dock to greet more of his soon to be shipmates.

"To your room then?"

"Aye." Helena smiled and followed John down the hatch and into the lower part of the ship.

* * *

The room was certainly not grand. Crates and barrels were piled high around a rather flimsy cot, a single oil lamp lit the room, illuminating only a thin halo of space around it. The cot, situated in the middle was green, and was adorned only with a ratty and somewhat moth eaten blanket, that may have been blue but was now faded to a soft cloudy grey. It was rather dismal, and honestly Helena wasn't too terribly keen.

John, who sensed her apprehension, glanced apologetically at her."Sorry, I know it is not much, but you wanted privacy, and this is as good as I could get for an apprentice without raising too many questions."

"It is a closet." She replied flatly and without thinking.

"Aye, well, a private closet."

Helena bit her lip, rueful, she'd sounded ungrateful, and she wasn't truly, but she was quickly seeing that she'd romanticized her adventure. Childhood stories did not account for the stench of men or a ratty blanket on a freezing ship. They merely recounted the highlights, the swashbuckling, the romance, and the comforts rewarded to deserving souls.

Mustering up smile she turned to face John. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me, truly."

"Damn, your always thanking me. Cut it out. I owe it to you."

"We both know that is not true. " Helena smiled again.

A small and amicable pause followed, Helena scrutinizing her new quarters and John lost in some distant thought.

It was Helena who broke the silence.

"My father is to be Captain." She half whispered, loud enough however not to go unnoticed by John.

"I know."

Helena looked peeved at his response, and swallowed thickly."John, this does not ... change anything that we agree does it?" She paused. "You will not tell him will you?"

"I would not dare," He smiled and Helena breathed a sigh of slight relief.

"Promise?" She asked feeling a bit like a child in need of reassurance.

"Yes." John nodded. "We will however need to be more cautious."

She nodded her acknowledgement.

"As long as you stay out of the way and do not draw attention to yourself I doubt Radcliffe would even bother to look your direction - no offense." He said putting his hands up in an _'I surrender'_ sort of way, "But an apprentice would not even be on his radar, hopefully you would be just another face."

"I hope so." Helena replied a little unsure but trusting none the less. She knew John was right, her father dared not interact or bother himself with those "lesser vermin" as he called them but still the seed of doubt had been planted and once sewn would remain.

"Well, I shall leave you then. I've got duties." John murmured almost apologetic, "No doubt the men will be wondering after me."

"Oh what fun!" Helena smirked, "I shall see you later then?"

"Of course." John took one last look around the dimly lit closet before giving Helena a quick salute and heading out into the hall.

* * *

Historical Note: A sailmaker in "ye olde days" didn't really make sails, they acted as sort mediocre petty officer, or so Wikipedia tells me. It's sort of misleading, but hey! The more you know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the movie Pocahontas, or any affiliated film. This fan fiction is loosely based off of historical events and is purely for entertainment purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry. I was all ready to upload and then life pulled one on me. So, as of late I've been a bit of a train wreck. I'm sorry, again, I would have uploaded sooner but I just wasn't in the place to. BUT! After a copious amount of time moping around I've begun to feel a bit better so, I'm here to give you a shiny new chapter!**

 **The master plan for this one is as follows. I wrote this chapter for the most part scene to scene with the movie. I just felt like it would be more fluid that way, and would stay a little bit closer to cannon. And writing this jumping to a storm and then to the shores of the New World seemed to work well for me. I know it's terribly over done in movie based fics, so I wanna promise to not rewrite the movie script, it'll just be this chapter, I promise.**

 **But this is another shorter-ish chapter, we're still sort of setting up everything right now, think of it kinda like the appetizer til we get to the actual meat and potatoes of the story.**

 **I do also want to take a moment to thank all of you for your support. Every comment, favorite, and follow means so much to me. Thank you. You guys rock!**

 **Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Later. Later was a luxury that Helena was seldom afforded in the weeks to come. Everyday was a redundant circle of toil and manual labor that Helena had never once dreamed she would endure.

Scrubbing, sewing and other unsavory tasks were thrown her way during the day. Some tasks were more difficult than others, but arguably the worst was anything involving cleaning. The crew of the Susan Constant was not exactly the definition of cleanly, and more often than not their stench was a bit unbearable. Even for her, personal hygiene was infuriatingly difficult. It was easier to get caught in a passing rain storm then it was finding a bucket of water and soap. It made Helena long her favorite bottle of lavender perfume and her porcelain tub.

Nights however were infinitely more enjoyable. In the evenings John taught her the wonders of the world and the ways of the adventurer. She learned the jargon of sailors, various knots, and what little John knew of the savages that called the New World home.

Once she has seen every chore to completion Helena would descend the stairs that lead to a small dark corridor. Every inch of the ship smelled of salt and waves but below decks a rather potent must smell had manged to seep into the oak. At the end of the hall was a small shallow door way that lead to John's overly cluttered room. Small maritime gadgets, maps, and scrawled notes littered a ceder desk on the left hand side of the room. While books and more parchment were scattered in untidy heaps on the floor. At first the the clutter had been a bit of nuisance, but the piles had found a way to her heart and offered a sense of comfort. After months of sea everything seemed to remind Helena of home. The scholarly clutter in this case of her grandfather's library, a place she had adored as a child.

Approaching the door Helen knocked twice. Then after several moments of silence from behind the door she knocked again. This time three hollow sounding knocks.

"Yes, alright, come in." came a muffled voice that was undoubtedly John's.

Helena pushed open the door with a small shove and manged a soft "Hello." as she peered in the door, then moments later drifting inside with haste when John beckoned her towards his desk.

"Ah,' he paused turning his head to acknowledge her.

"Your are ready I trust?"

"Of course." she nodded, stepping cautiously over parchment and a smattering of thick black ink on the floor.

"Well," John stood slowly, he seemed tired and older somehow. Perhaps her father had been giving him trouble.

"Tonight's lesson," he smiled thinly, "is on deck."

Helen furrowed her brows, intrigued.

"Whatever for?" She queered, stepping back and towards the door.

"Be patient." John shook his head and slipped his hand into his pocket and then out again, reassuring that whatever had ought to be there remained.

Helena huffed, "I am no child."

John shot her a bemused and slightly condescending look, to which Helena gave an exasperated sigh and contented herself to follow John up to the deck.

They trudged back through the dark hall and out into the fresh night air. Helena followed obediently but grumbled something on the way up about being treated like a lap dog. If John heard her quip he ignored it and continued to the bow of the ship. Then rather abruptly stopped and reached into his pocket.

"Here," John murmured his arm outstretched. In his hand was a small device, circular and slightly larger than apple. It was bronze in color and had small marks here and there, almost resembling hooks that, as John went on to explain, measured parts of the sky.

Helena, now holding the gadget turned it over in her hands, studying every inscription, and ran her thumb over the subtle grooves.

"Hold it to the sky." John instructed, "There. Just to the horizon. When the stars are in clear view you move the center dial til it touches the north star. With the measurement it provides one can then discern their place in the sea."

Helena held it up, gazing intently, trying to imagine the stars present and shining, as this evening clouds littered the sky.

She gazed out into the distance for a while fiddling with the center dial and spinning an outer bit she was not so sure should even be spinning when out of the corner of her eye lightning flashed. A rumble of thunder followed later, it sounded far off and impending.

"Storms-a-brewing laddie." Murmured Harris who had been seated on barrel not far off. He was an elderly man with a beard resembling a stocking and a clouded left eye that age had claimed the sight from. He'd been at sea longer then most and on this ship his word was gospel, to the crew at least.

Helen was not too miffed by his remark but he did make her pull her gaze from the astrolabe and to the dark clouds that had gathered to the east. The dark mass of cumulonimbus clouds pulled a ghostly flicker of concern over her features and she promptly handed the trinket back to John.

* * *

"John! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!" Thomas yelled over the howl of the wind, desperately trying to secure a cannon that had begun to pull from it's bindings with each turbulent rock of the ship.

"Steady on the course. It is all right, Thomas. We will get her tied off." John called back. He had finally managed to secure the main sail, which moments ago had been ravaged by the howling wind.

John grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck from his former position near the mast.

He made haste to another one of the cannons that had begun to slip and knelt down to secure it.

Suddenly a chorus of shouts erupted about the ship and John looked up,"Thomas, watch out!" He cried, but it was too late. He watched helplessly as Thomas was swept overboard by cannon that had broken free.

"Man overboard!" Came a cry from above.

"Help!" Thomas cried, his voice already sounded far off.

"Stay your course. He is lost." Ben yelled with a hint of sorrow.

* * *

Helena had been given orders to make way her below decks with the other serving boys. The weather, coupled with their inexperience at sea, had made them a hazard for the other crew members. But they too had heard the shouts of the men on deck and watched as Thomas was swept over board.

Helen and Thomas had spoken little since the ship had left port but none the less she looked on with shock and alarm. Death was so close. And Thomas was dancing with it. This felt wrong; to stand there to go below decks while he was sucked beneath the waves.

"John!" Helena shouted and began walking unsteadily towards him. The deck was more slick then she had anticipated.

"What are you doing? You should be below deck." He yelled, looking more peeved by the second.

"I was, and then ... " she trailed off, "It matters not, we must save Thomas!"

Thomas's cries for help had grown fainter now and John looked torn. On the one hand desperate for action, on the other, he was being alarmingly realistic.

Moments passed and he glanced up and the shouted suddenly, "Pull the pin!"

"Aye, sir!" Yelled Helena scrambling upward.

While she awkwardly made her way to the pin, John fastened a rope to his waist, securing it with a tight knot.

Then there was a loud clank.

 _The pin._ John thought.

Now free from the upper rigging of the ship John rushed forward, jumped and plunged into the swirling water below.

"Smith! Smith! Are you _crazy_?" Ben shouted over the deck, his words lost.

John however was submerged in sea and froth from the waves, and was now plugging away toward Thomas. He needed to reach him before he was carried to far from the ship.

A wave rolled toward him, salt water filled his nose and he gasped for air, instantly regretting the reflex. He spit the water from his mouth surfacing for a moment for air before plunging beneath an oncoming wave to find Thomas. His eyes stung from the salt and clouded for a moment before he could see somewhat clearly. After a moment of swimming around in vain he spotted a brown mass with feathery red hair in the distance and swam.

Seconds seemed like hours as John swam. His muscles shouted in vengeance but John finally got hold of Thomas and wrapped one arm around his torso.

"Hang on, Thomas. I have you." He gasped.

* * *

Back on the deck, Ben, Lon and a few other crew members, stood, rope in hand, their eyes cast out into the tumultuous waves. Concern was cast over their features and the rope in their hands had gone taut with strain.

Then it began to slip.

"Quick, the rope!" Shouted Lon. The men grappled to gain the lost rope. They pulled, trying to combat the tumbling waves.

Behind them another dashed to grab the end of the rope, it was pulled taut again, the weight of John and Thomas quickly becoming too much of a burden.

"Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!" Ben yelled, grasping the rope tighter between his calloused hands.

"Hang on!" Shouted Lon.

With one final heave from the men on deck Thomas and John toppled over the the side of the ship followed by an exhausted and content cheer.

"There, me lucky lad." Ben breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was refreshing." John smiled, clapping Thomas on the back.

Thomas looked as if John had about knocked the wind from him, as he stilled for a moment only to expel even more of the sea water he had just swallowed.

John winched feeling somewhat guilty considering Thomas had waltzed with death mere minutes before and he stepped away to give Thomas some room to breathe.

"Well done, Smith." Congratulated Lon.

John nodded in acknowledgement. "Of course. You would all do the same for me." He smirked.

Ben's brows shot up."Oh, sure, sure, of course we would."

"Yes yes, yes. We would." Lon chimed in.

"Absolutely." Ben affirmed unnecessarily.

Thunder rattled the deck and with it brought pounding of boots on slick wooden stairs. Governor Ratcliffe. He appeared a menacing figure, clad in black leather with the flame of a single candle illuminating his pointed features.

Helena, who had not moved since pulling the pin ducked behind some crates and away from the governor's prying eyes.

"Trouble on deck?" Asked Ratcliffe.

"Governor Ratcliffe!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Thomas fell overboard, sir." John said, sounding much like a concerned parent rather then a captain.

"Thank heavens he has been successfully retrieved. Well done, Smith." The governor said but he sounded anything but concerned. Perhaps annoyed almost.

"Thank you, sir." John nodded.

"Do not lose heart, men. It will not be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom...prosperity...and the adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" Shouted Ratcliffe triumphantly.

Cheers arouse from the crowd but something in Helena sank. Her father had influence, and that in itself was cause for alarm.

Power and Ratcliffe were as deadly as any viper.

* * *

Helena had established a small perch on the stern of the ship. She looked frail in her cap and over sized boy's clothe. The lack of light made her blue eyes dark as she gazed out at the vast ocean which now held an uncanny stillness. It was unsettling and beautiful, with the now visible moonlight caught in the waves.

Foot steps from behind her pulled her from her thoughts and she sat up, alert.

"How is Thomas?" Helena asked, not turning to peak behind her.

"He is shaken up but I feel he shall be well in the morning." Came a voice, John's of course. No one besides him bothered much with a scrawny and rather odd serving boy.

"That is good news."

"Aye." John nodded.

"What did you think of the governor's speech?" He asked, his features not betraying any emotion beyond slight curiosity.

"It was deeply stirring." Helen murmured, turning to John and rolling her eyes in a way that very much broadcast her disdain.

John chuckled. "We shall, with luck, find land in the next few days." He drifted forward and rested his elbows on the wooden rail with a sigh.

"You are nervous?" Helena asked.

This time John inhaled quite audibly.

"Yes," He paused, "And no. I, I am not sure what to expect from our arrival. This new land is a mystery in its entirety, that I find to be somewhat unsettling."

Helena listened thoughtfully. She had cast her eyes seaward again but she turned now to face John.

"You are a most courageous man. I have not doubt that regardless of your comprehension of this world, you will grow in understanding. It's mystery matters not, for you will learn its ways." She smiled reassuringly.

John smiled and preened slightly, his ego thoroughly stoked. He shook his head. "Am I not the _most_ courageous man you have ever had the pleasure of meeting?" He queered.

Helena sucked in her lip, "Ah, sir, courageous, yet not the most."

* * *

"LAND!"

"SIR TO THE WEST, LAND HO!"

A cry rose up from the crowd, gleefully crew members rushed about changing course, others, various serving boys along with Helena rushed to the side of the ship.

It was but a dark green line in the distance, but nevertheless it was land. And oh how Helena had missed it.

Three months at sea had been a most welcome adventure but she has quickly grown quite tired of the repetitive tasks, the constant rocking, and the stench of her companions. She would be glad to be rid of it, if only for a time.

It took almost three hours to reach inner waters of the New World. The ship was painstakingly steered as to avoid sandbars and anything else hidden beneath the surface. As they approached tall pines came into view, then smaller trees, perhaps maple and oak. Seagulls called to one another above the ship and Helena could not help but smile. This was it. This is what she had waited almost three months for.

But not quite yet time. It was another hour before a small boat was prepared to go ashore with adequate supplies and the Governor's solemn and rather uninterested blessing.

"Captain Smith, pick your men. You shall scout a location in which we shall camp, the rest of us," Radcliffe turned to the remaining crew,"We shall unload the ship."

"Jack, Thomas, Lon, your with me."

"Aye, what about me sir?" A discontented Ben piped up.

John shook his head. "Yes, alright, come along Ben."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the movie Pocahontas, or any affiliated film. This fan fiction is loosely based off of historical and fictional events and was created purely for entertainment purposes.**


End file.
